


[Podfic of] Theory In Practice

by exmanhater



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All right," the young woman says, brushing herself off briskly, apparently undaunted by the half-dozen Water Tribe guards who moved to surround her the moment she came through the portal. "Take me to your library."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Theory In Practice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Theory In Practice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/360156) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/Theory%20In%20Practice.mp3) (7.5MB) 

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 16:24

**Streaming:**  



End file.
